


Dead Empty

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim looks around his old room at the manor. </p><p>It's cold and empty. </p><p>There's nothing personal about it. He had never really seen how empty of life it was before. He sees it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Empty

\---

Tim looks around his old room at the manor. 

It's cold and empty. 

There's nothing personal about it. He had never really seen how empty of life it was before. He sees it now. 

Its cold. 

Its impersonal. 

It's plain. 

But the wealth in the room could probably still buy his small, dark, Gotham apartment he has in Crime Ally two, maybe even three, times over. 

Even the plain decor of that small apartment in Crime Alley is more alive than this room that is part of such a big part of his life here. 

Here was a mausoleum. 

Just like the Drake house. 

Full of things that belonged to other people long before Tim, himself, was born. 

It all meant something to people who were gone. 

People who are cold and dead. Just like the room. 

There is no sign of life anywhere. 

\---

Tim leaves the manor shortly after going in to his room. 

Nothing has changed. 

\---

It's like he was ever there in the first place. 

Like he never had a place, permanent or otherwise,in the manor. 

\---

Tim leaves. 

He was never really there. 

\---


End file.
